Break Up Rituals
by Jagger3
Summary: Alec and Magnus have gone there seperate ways and are moping about the city. But when the pouring rain drives the two of them to catch a cab, they encounter the very person they'd been thinking about all night long; each other. Rated M for yaoi. If you squint and turn your head, you might see an alternate ending to CoFA.


Alec sat alone in a dark bar, far away from the institute, and nursed his drink in the corner. He was very tipsy, borderline drunk, yet strangely his mind was clearer than ever. He took a sip of whatever it was he was drinking and sighed. He knew he had to get home. He knew people would start to worry if he didn't. Yet the Shadowhunter was reluctant to even put down his drink. He glanced down the bar and winced at what he saw. A couple were sitting together, holding hands, and laughing over a drink. That should be what he was doing right now. Not this mope fest. But how could he? Magnus hated his guts.

Magnus trudged down the covered sidewalks of New York, grateful to the awnings above him to shelter his clothes from the rain. He stared into stores without really seeing, and didn't even look twice at a new sequenced hand bag from Nine West. The warlock glanced around suddenly, as if he couldn't quite remember what he was doing here in the first place. Oh that's right…Alec hated him. Or at least didn't want to be around him anymore. Magnus stared into the sheeting rain, his eyes blurring a bit and he hastily started blinking. No way in hell was he going to smug his mascara. No-fucking-way. He'd had enough wandering anyway. It was time to find a cab.

Alec paid for his drink and buttoned up his trench coat, turning the collar up around his cheekbones. It was pouring buckets of water outside. He walked out into the rain and sighed as the freezing cold water cascaded around him. It felt wonderful. He had a faint buzz which helped him from thinking too much. His step was even and sure as he watched for a cab. Soon enough, one came around the corner. He flagged it down and ran over, not noticing the other figure scurrying towards it as well.

As Magnus hailed the cab and ran towards it, he was grateful to the rain for soaking him so thoroughly. Now it was obvious that the smudged mascara was all because of the weather. He yanked open the door and practically leapt inside of the cab. He closed the taxi door, turned around, and then nearly screamed. A wide pair of blue eyes was staring back at him like a deer in headlights.

It was all Alec could do to remember how to speak as exotic green golden eyes held him in their grasp. He didn't hear the cabbie until the fourth time, "W-what?"

"I said, where to, Sirs?" The old man sighed, looking too tired to be annoyed.

Magnus snapped out of it and reached for the handle, "I'll get the next one."

"No!" Alec's arm shot across and slammed the door, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Alexander…"

"It's no trouble." Alec quickly yanked his arm back and folded his hands in his lap, twisting his fingers anxiously. When the cabbie asked, once again, for their destination he quickly spoke over Magnus, giving the man the address to the warlock's flat in Brooklyn.

The car ride was in complete silence. It was about a twenty minute drive, but with the rain there was no telling how long it was going to be.

"…there were more cabs." Magnus said quietly, staring out the window at the rain. He really couldn't care less that is hair was hanging around his face, all the gel washed out and the colors faded. He knew he looked like a mess, but he couldn't even bring himself to care.

Alec didn't know what to say, so he also watched the rain. It was impossible to see anything through the sheets of water, and everything looked gray. It suited the Shadowhunter's mood perfectly.

Magnus glanced at Alec and then returned his gaze to the window.

They didn't speak again for another excruciating fifteen minutes.

"I didn't want you to take another cab." Alec finally replied, his voice quiet. He glanced at Magnus and met his gaze cautiously.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride, but the tension had eased considerably and the two of them relaxed into the warm seats. The cab pulled up to the tall building where Magnus lived and the warlock tossed a roll of bills at the driver. He opened the door and put a foot out, before pausing and saying slowly, without turning around, "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Alec climbed out of the cab and ran after Magnus as they splashed towards the door, both of them getting completely drenched again in the process. Alec sneezed once and shook his sopping hair out of his eyes as Magnus hunted for a key. He followed the warlock into the warm, dry flat and shivered.

"You can put that coat on the stand." Magnus waved a hand at a long, wooden coat pole that hadn't been there a moment ago. He then disappeared into the bathroom.

Alec gratefully took off the soaking wet garment and hung it up to dry. He then walked towards the living room and sat on the fire hearth, setting about making a fire. He didn't know why he did it, but it seemed like something he should do. So when Magnus remerged from the bathroom, all make-up cleaned away, the living room was warm and a crackling fire was dancing in the grate.

Magnus watched his guest sitting practically next to the hot flames and summoned a blanket. He tossed it at Alec and then went and sat on the other side of the fireplace.

They sat in silence for a bit more, Alec holding the blanket around him and blinking water droplets from his eyelashes.

"…what were you doing so far from the institute?" Magnus asked casually, his voice polite and distant.

"Trying to get drunk." Alec sighed, staring into the flames, "It didn't work very well."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, surprised by the answer, "Why?"

Alec shrugged, his blue eyes dull, "Isn't that what people do when they break up? Go and get drunk so they drown their feelings?"

"I wouldn't know. I go windows shopping." Magnus sighed, leaning against the fireplace, "Is that the verdict now? We're exes?"

"I don't know." Alec said softly, "You're the one with the experience."

"That doesn't mean I know what you want or feel." Magnus murmured, the fire casting strange shadows over the pair of them.

"Isn't my failed attempt at getting drunk an answer enough for you?"

A weak smile tugged at Magnus's lips, "I was window shopping. Isn't that an answer too?"

"I guess so." The silence stretched on for a bit, until Alec slowly mused, "But…I didn't really get drunk…"

The warlock snorted tiredly, "And I didn't see anything at all because I was so lost in my thoughts. So what?"

"So…we didn't complete our break up rituals." Alec watched one of the flames lunge violently at him, before curling back into the mass of fire.

"True." Magnus agreed, his tone careful. He shivered when his wet hair brushed his jaw line, sending a trickle of water down his neck and chest. He tugged his shirt absentmindedly, "I don't know anymore, Alec. What are we? You won't see me when anyone is around, we never can talk in front of people, what is this?"

"A failed relationship." Alec muttered, his eyes never leaving the fire. "But it ended tonight."

"…can it begin as well?"

A soft smile curved over Alec's lips and he finally looked at Magnus, his eyes hopeful and questioning, "It can start with me introducing you to my family, if you want."

Magnus smiled back, "I'd like that."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit more until Magnus shivered slightly. Alec stood and took a few steps over, slinging the now heated blanket over his boyfriend's shoulders and then sitting down beside him.

The heat seeped into the warlock's body, helping to further dry him off. He caught Alec's eye and held open an arm, inviting him to join in the heat.

Alec scooted closer and then was enveloped in the blanket and his lover's arms. It felt nice and toasty after being in front of the fire for so long. He felt his muscles begin to relax and droop, so he leaned against Magnus's shoulder.

The storm raged outside; thunder crashed in the heavens and lighting pierced the sky, but the two of them remained indifferent to it all. It was late, and they were enjoying each other's warmth and company under the blanket.

Magnus's eyes rose to the window just in time to catch sight of another fork of lighting. He smiled and then was struck by an urge, "Alec, let's dance."

"What?"

"Come on." Magnus pulled the Shadowhunter to his feet effortlessly and steered him to the middle of the room, away for anything they might crash into.

Alec grinned a little self-consciously, "I'm not a very good dancer…and there's no music."

"Nonsense," Magnus scoffed, "there is plenty of music; you just need to hear it. As for dancing…well I'm leading so nothing can go wrong." He winked playfully and held out his arms. He clasped their right hands together, and then placed Alec's hand on his shoulder before resting his left hand on his lover's hip. "Don't think too much."

Alec smiled and let himself be moved to the beat Magnus was in tune to. A light pressure on his hip would steer him in the way to go, and their hips swayed lazily as the dance curved gracefully around the living room.

Their feet would take small steps as they moved together, and Magnus spun Alec around and then took him back in his arms. The Shadowhunter's hands were resting on Magnus's shoulders, and the warlock was holding Alec by his waist. Their bodies were pressed together as the thunder and lightning tore apart the sky outside, undisturbed by the fury of the weather. They roved in a slow, steady circle, each one not taking their eyes off the other.

At the crescendo of the storm, Magnus and Alec were dancing effortlessly together through the room, small smiles on their faces, as they spun and moved faster as the lightning exploded across the sky. They picked up the tempo, now both in tune to the music of the weather's rage, and twirled between the furniture, their steps flawless and in perfect sync. The thunder smashed at the sound barrier furiously as the couple swayed and turned to the music. They swept across the floor, arms locked around each other, and spun as the lightning electrified the night sky.

Just as the storm gave its orchestra finally, Magnus pulled Alec in and kissed him passionately, their dance frozen on that one moment as the storm raged around them.

Alec gasped lightly and then reached up, tangling his fingers in Magnus's long hair. Their arms tightened around each other, oblivious to the music swelling around them in the sky. They somehow were pulled down to their knees in front of the fire place, still kissing, and Alec shivered longingly as nimble fingers plucked apart his shirt, baring his chest to the warmth of the room.

Magnus pushed Alec's shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, and ran his hands over Alec's muscled shoulders and down his back, his lips breaking away from his lovers from lack of air. But his breath vanished when Alec kissed him on the side of his neck and then began to slide his hands up and under the warlock's shirt slowly, caressing every groove and curve of his torso. Magnus moved his hands away and lifted his arms over his head as Alec tugged the shirt off, discarding it somewhere behind them.

They both took a second to stare at each other in the fire light and then their fingers were dancing along their bodies once again, unbuckling belts and slipping pants off. They were soon clad in only their boxers, and those were removed just as sinfully slowly as the rest of their clothing.

The fire danced over Alec's creamy body, and Magnus's eyes followed the flickering shadowy flames. They curled around Alec's thighs and chest, outlining his body in a redish blackish glow. The fire gleamed on the Shadowhunter's coal black hair, casting strange patterns over his eyes and nose. "Alexander…"

Alec shivered once more as Magnus used his full name. It rolled off the warlock's tongue effortlessly, like he was uttering a prayer instead of a name. Alec moved forward, pressing his nude body against his lovers, and whispered, "Magnus…" quietly in his boyfriend's ear.

The warlock felt the word more than he heard it. It trembled like a water droplet, suspended in midair, and then plummeted to the earth. He wrapped his arms around his lover and they both lay on the ground, Magnus running his fingers over his boyfriend's body with careful precision. He knew which spots made him gasp and squirm, as well as those which made Alec sigh with a sleepy pleasure.

Small shivers and suppressed gasps shook Alec's body gently, and he stretched out on the floor, another short gasp fleeing his lips as Magnus caressed below his hip bone. He reached up and tangled his fingers in his lover's hair, pulling gently until he drew Magnus up to eye level. Alec smiled and pulled him down, kissing him tenderly as Magnus shifted so he was completely on top of him. Fingers continued to wander over their bodies, touching and teasing each other.

Magnus felt hot all over from the fire and the man underneath him. It filled him up and made him want to have more. He ran his fingers lower, rubbing Alec's nipples, and then moved down past his hips bones and to the base of his lover's erection. He slowly began to stroke him, watching in rapture as Alec closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Short electric currents seemed to lazily snake their way up Alec's body as he was pleasured, making him emit small gasps and moans. He rolled his hips upwards into Magnus's hand, just wanting to feel more of his lover. He opened his legs and sighed when Magnus moved in-between them, still moving his hand languidly over his shaft. It all felt wonderfully warm and soothing, with a bit of an underlying ache in his body to have his lover inside of him, filling him up with that tight heat.

It was almost automatic, the way Magnus could read his lover as he groaned and shuddered on the floor. He slid a few fingers in his mouth and licked them thoroughly before sliding two of them into Alec. The warlock didn't take his eyes off his lover as he slowly spread the digits and brushed the bundle of nerves he knew was there.

Alec arched off the floor with a soft cry as his prostate was struck. His breathing sped up into quick pants as Magnus added another finger, stretching him in smooth strokes. Alec moaned longingly and reached up for his lover, pulling him for a hot kiss as the fingers were removed and replaced with something bigger. "M-Magnus…!"

The sound of Alec's broken cry of his name made the warlock groan and kiss his lover senseless. He shuddered as he pushed in, their hips finally connecting when he was inside. It was hotter than the flames beside them and it made them both breathless with pleasure. Magnus was still for a bit and then started a slow, deep pace, pushing all the way in with a slight snap of his hips, and then pulling out and repeating.

It drove Alec insane. He dug his fingers into his lover's shoulders and cried out as his prostate was struck again and again. It completed him, feeling Magnus above him and inside of him. Alec rolled his hips upwards, catching his lover by surprise, and they both groaned in sync.

Magnus held Alec's hips to stead him, pulling them upwards to meet his thrusts. He moved faster, feeling the tight heat that engulfed him beginning to clench and tighten. Magnus moaned and arched over his lover, breathlessly calling out his name as they both were dragged to their climax.

"Magnus!" Was all Alec could say as the pleasure intensified by the double with every thrust, "Magnus, I—I'm so close…" He moaned loudly as his lover kissed him with enough force to leave a bruise. Alec tangled his finger in the disarray of black hair and held Magnus there, breaking the kiss only to arch up and call out his lovers name as he came.

The velvety heat contracted around Magnus, hurtling him off the cliff and into his own white hot pleasure. He cried out Alec's name repeatedly, rocking his hips deeper as he rode out his orgasm. He felt Alec shudder and go limp around him, so he slowly drew out and then lay next to his lover.

A feeling of warmth and peace descended upon the two of them as they lay by the fire, listening to the storm outside. They felt blissfully happy, content to pause time and stay there forever.

Alec reached over and intertwined his fingers with Magnus's, holding his hand tightly as if it was the only anchor to this world. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alec." Magnus purred, squeezing his lover's hand.

Hands still clasped they fell asleep, lulled into dreams by the warmth of their own fire and the beautiful, swelling music of the storm outside.

The End.


End file.
